


Medical Naruto

by MOME



Category: Manga - Fandom, Naruto, anime - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOME/pseuds/MOME
Summary: Naruto has worked hard to be a medical ninja in training and just as the chunnin exam begins he achieves his dream. Only now things are difficult for him in a different way.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 the story begins.

Naruto was making his way out of the medical exam room, why you ask? well, Naruto for years was secretly trying to become a medical ninja, he knew nobody would be supportive of him so he kept it hidden. The reason Naruto was in the exam room today though was because today was his final medical exam to become an active medic and he managed to pass with flying colors.

"Naruto Congratulations", said Doctor Hamada, smiling at the boy who made him feel like a proud father. Before turning to a small brown box on the table behind him, taking it in hand, he brought it over to the blonde boy.

"I owe it all to you Nano-sensei," said Naruto, taking the box in hand, opening the box naruto found a green vest with the symbol for a medic on the back within a white circle.

Looking up at the man, Naruto Gave him a big grin before hugging the man, "Thank you Sensei," said Naruto, putting the vest back in the box seeing as it didn't mix well with his orange jumpsuit.

After leaving the room, Naruto made his way to Lee room hoping he was recovering in any way Naruto had gone to ninja school with Lee and the too of them had grown really close, so Naruto made it his mission to help and see him.

Knocking on the door, Naruto poked his head in to see Lee sitting on his bed

"Hi Lee," said Naruto, in a surprisingly soft voice, Naruto was in the recovery ward he knew he needed to keep quiet, so he doesn't distribute the other patients 

 

"Naruto my youthful friend," stated Lee, perking up in excitement at seeing Naruto before Naruto shushed him, making Lee blush in guilt.

"I'm happy to see you awake Lee," said Naruto, The last time Naruto saw Lee he was still on life support, which if Naruto was, to be honest, killed him, then again that's what forced him to worked faster to get his medical licenses.

"Lee I was so worried," said Naruto, hugging the green-clad boy burying his face in his shoulder.

"Oh Naruto, I'm fine thanks for worrying about me though." Said Lee, hugging the small male trying to comfort him.

"What are friends for." Asked Naruto, pulling away and giving him a watery smile

The two continued to talk for a few more minutes before Naruto had to go, leaving the room Naruto tucked the box and his diploma of certification under his arm and made his way to talk to Kakashi sensei who was walking down the hall.

"Hey, Kakashi Sensei I was hoping I could-," "No" Naruto never got to finish his question, being cut off by Kakashi response.

"What why not?" questioned Naruto, taken back by the blunt answer he was given, he wasn't even going to ask for training.

"Naruto it wouldn't be worth it, your chakra control is awful, and you have almost no skill as a ninja you would be better of forgetting rather than making a fool of yourself," said Kakashi, not even look up from his book not seeing the paper of certification or his student's world crumbled.

"Your training 'him' aren't you?" asked Naruto, looking down as he referred to Sasuke

"If by 'him' you mean Sasuke, then yes," said Kakashi, still not looking up from his book.

Wanting to see if this could get any better Naruto decided to ask if he had anyone to help him, "so what you're just going to leave me hanging?" asked Naruto

"Relax I managed to find you someone else to teach you chakra control," said Kakashi, thinking it would cheer the boy up, not that he really cared.

After saying this a poof of smoke appeared, and Ebisu Sensei appeared, "well let's get started," stated Ebisu, hiding his hatred.

"Is this some kind of joke?," asked Naruto, not looking up from the ground.

Kakashi raised a brow at this, "I never joke Naruto," said Kakashi confused.

"You don't want to train me that's fine it's not very surprising," said Naruto, confusing Kakashi.

"But you could have actually put in some effort and found me a teacher who doesn't hate my very existence," said Naruto, snarling at the man who had the decency to look surprised.

"You are by far the worst Sensei I have ever met, aren't we supposed to be a team, I thought we were supposed to be there for each other!" screamed Naruto, finally losing control of his voice, gaining the attention of the nurses around, who knew the boy and began to listen

Hearing his student scream at him shocked Kakashi further making him wonder what had come over his student, but he quickly regained his mind and spoke up.

"Now Naruto Listen here," started Kakashi, but he was cut off again.

"No you listen, I thought the minute I joined this team I would have more people that cared about me, who would care if I lived or died, instead of just a few people who are often too busy to care," said Naruto, tears beginning to fall from his eyes.

"I guess I was wrong," said Naruto, "If you'll excuse me Hatake-san, Ebisu-san I have to go," said Naruto, leaving a shocked and sad Kakashi behind as he ran not seeing his papers slip from his arm.


	2. surprise, shame, and family?

Chapter 2

Kakashi took a deep breath and sighed in disappointment, he had really screwed up as a teacher, "looks like I won't be needing you, after all, Ebisu," said Kakashi, looking at the man who shrugged and poofed away.

Kakashi began to make his way down the hall, when he stepped on something, looking down Kakashi saw a piece of paper, and his first thought was that Naruto had dropped, not thinking he had anything to lose, he opened it and was surprised by what he saw.

'Dear Naruto Uzumaki, 

Congratulation Mr. Uzumaki, you have completed your final medical exam and are now a registered medical ninja, normally this would remove you from active ninja duty, but due to your time as an active ninja, you allowed to stay active as the teams personal medic. Once again Congratulation Mr. Uzumaki and a job well done.  
Sincerely, Doctor Hamada.

Looking over the paper, Kakashi was shocked, how could he have missed this, how could he have not known his student was working to be a medic. But Kakashi soon had his doubts this could not be possible and thought it was a simple printing error.

Making his way down the hall, Kakashi went up to the front counter and cleared his thought to get the receptionists permission.

looking up from her work she smiled at Kakashi, "how can I help you today sir?" asked the receptionist, looking up.

"Yes I found this piece of paper on the ground, and believed it to be a miss print or a forgery," said Kakashi, handing the paper over to the women who took it in hand.

"Hmm, Well I'm sorry sir, but I can't tell you the outcome of this as only a few people are allowed this information," said the receptionist, looking over the paper knowing it was genuine she had typed up this paper herself.

"Well I am his sensei, that does give me right of information correct?" said Kakashi pulling out a form that registered his students, he had been meaning to store it away but kept putting it off.

"oh well then that changes things, I can actually confirm this I wrote up this report on Doctor Hamadas orders, we are all quite proud of Uzumaki-chan he's been coming here for several years now and the staff are all quite happy with how far he's come," said the receptionist, handing the paper back to a stunned Kakashi.

'So its true how could I possibly have missed this, how could I not know my student," thought Kakashi.

With Naruto

Naruto ran from his sensei, or whatever he was now and made his way towards the library not noticing he had dropped his diploma.

Walking into the library, Naruto saw that it was mostly empty and made his way up to the librarian who was sitting at her desk checking in scrolls and books.

When Clio heard someone walk into her library she was prepared to welcome with her usual calm smile, but when she noticed it was Naruto she felt warmth fill her old bones, and a big smile came to her face.

"Naru-chan, how are you sweetie," asked Clio, getting up from her seat and wrapping the boy in her arms.

Clio waited for her hug to be returned, but when she noticed, he wasn't returning the hug and his shoulder where shaking she grew concerned.

"Naru, what's wrong sweetie?" asked Clio, looking the boy in the eyes seeing the tear in them.

"Sweetie what happened?" demanded Clio, wanting to know who hurt her boy.

"Ka.Hataka-san.. said.. he said I wasn't worth training and had no skill as a ninja, then he tried pushing me off on Ebisu sensei," said Naruto, trying to get the words out between his sobs

"He..he said I was better of giving up" cried Naruto, clinging to the women he saw as a grandmother.

To say Clio was angry was an understatement, no she was livid. How dare that man say such cruel things to her little Naru-chan. Her boy had been working hard for years, and been through so much, how could he do this.

"Naruto why on earth would he say something like that?" asked Clio.

"He said it was because I have no decent control over my chakra and he would only waste his time with me," said Naruto "I was going to tell him that I had perfect control as you taught me but he didn't believe me."

"I was even going to tell him about completing my medical training, but I didn't get the chance," said Naruto

the two of them sat in silence for a few minutes, before Clio decided to break the silence.

"Well what are you going to do about it?" asked Clio.

"Wh..what?" asked Naruto, looking up at the old women

"I said what are you going to do about are you going to keep moping around hiding your talent letting them think you weak," questioned Clio, "Or are you going to go prove them wrong and kick some ass!"

"I.. I'm going to kick some ass," said Naruto quietly.

"I can't hear you!" shouted Clio.

"I'm going to kick some ass!" shouted Naruto.

"All right then well I have some things I was going to give you before the chunnin exam started but I just can't wait anymore," said Clio, going to the other side of her table to get a package.

coming back over to Naruto holding two scrolls and a book in her left and a large box in her right handing them to Naruto.

"I know you're looking for a way to mold your chakra in a more physical form to I looked for these," said Clio, looking at the boy.

"Wow, and with my medical training I could cause major damage," said Naruto opening the scroll.

"Yes and these are some new clothes I got for you," said Clio, handing Naruto the box

'Well, I have to learn all this as quickly as I can to be ready for my fight with Neji' thought Naruto.

"Kage: sunshine no jutsu," said Naruto next to Clio but only to appeared and Naruto looked very weak.

"Naruto, is something wrong?" Asked Clio, looking at the boy

"Yeah, I was using more chakra then that more clones should have appeared." Said a tired Naruto.

"Hm, how strange, did something happen before this that might have happened to cause this?"

" Well I was attacked in the forest of death by a weird jounin, he used some form of jutsu on my seal." Said Naruto, Clio being one of his few confidants

"Hm let me take a look," said Clio, she waited till Naruto lifted his shirt and began to pump chakra into it.

When the seal appeared Clio could see the damage that had been done to the seal and made her way over to a book on sealing. Making her way over to the bookcase she compared the book and the seal, "hmm the five-pronged seal," said Clio out loud

"hmm you'll have to go get an Anbu or someone to help with that, I don't have the power to unseal this honey," said Clio, she was a skilled ninja when she was younger but had lost quite a bit of power in her old age.

"Okay, I guess I'll have to go to Cran-san maybe she can help if I can find her anyway," said Naruto, looking at his stomach.

"you do that honey, oh go and open up your clothes I want to see your reaction," said Clio, a bit excited.

"Oh right, okay," said Naruto, opening the box where he found the new clothes, the first thing was a solid black tank top with a hood, and Anbu pants, black arm guards to protect his forearms, and a belt for his medical tools.

"Oh, thank you Ba-chan," said Naruto hugging the old women, before he made his way out of the library.

"Don't forget to practice your style!" said Clio, from the door waving the boy off, who waved as he jumped to a roof.


End file.
